


FUCKYEAHSUPERROBIN.TUMBLR.COM

by Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fandom, Humor, M/M, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://fuckyeah-nightwing.tumblr.com  (AKA Robin) and robin photo anon (AKA Kon) get into a friendly (UST stricken) competition over who can take the best picture of Robin tush. Everyone (Batfam, Teen Titans, Wonder Woman, rando internet fans) laugh at the fall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCKYEAHSUPERROBIN.TUMBLR.COM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by Reena_Jenkins

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_FUCKYEAHSUPERROBIN.TUMBLR.COM_.mp3) | 4:59 | 6.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fuckyeahsuperrobintumblrcom) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting.


End file.
